


Sam Not Sammy

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Sam Not Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has finally decided on how to punish Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Not Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SO SORRY!!! It took me a lot longer to get this done than I had planned. My computer's broke so I have to use my dad's. Plus I just started a new (and my first YAY) job so my muses, Roxanne and Lucas, went on strike for a while. Enjoy! That may not be the proper thing to say...

“Not for long.” Sam said punching Dean in the temple, knocking him unconscious. “Stick around Cas I may have use for you yet.” 

As if to make a point Sam let Dean drop and went to his bag, making sure to stay in between Cas and Dean the whole time. He grabbed an Angel Blade out and Cas visibly stiffened. “See this is me giving you orders. Get to the Impala, we’ll be out momentarily. And if you decide you’re powerful enough to leave… don’t. For your own sake and…” Sam nodded at the unconscious Dean a sadistic smile, “his.”

“Alright but please don’t hurt him.” Cas begged.  
Sam’s eyes gleaned, “Of course not.” Cas started to walk painfully to the door, “I’ll wait until we get where we’re going.” Sam smirked when Cas stumbled a bit. 

“Get going Castiel.” Sam said in a firmer voice. Castiel threw a look back at the unconscious Dean a look but hurried out the door. Sam rolled his eyes. Having Cas care about Dean could become a problem but the Angel Blade would hopefully keep the angel in his place. 

Sam put both of his new blades in his bag. He packed his and Dean’s clothes and everything else in the other bags. He made sure to keep his bag with his torture items separate and in the room with Dean while he took the others to the Impala. Cas was in the back seat still wrapped in the towel.

“Here’s your clothes. Put them on and get in the front seat.” Sam said tossing the clothes to the angel. Cas took the clothes and put them on while Sam went back up for Dean and his bag. Sam loved the power he had over Castiel and now over Dean. At the thought of his brother he looked at his crumpled form on the ground.

Sam had the desire to take him right there while he was unconscious but he restrained. Yeah it would hurt Dean but he wanted to hurt Castiel too. He would just have to wait… although he had to admit he wasn’t sure he knew where they were going to go. He had been interviewing people but also he had been looking into places that were secluded. He knew Dean would figure out what had happened… or at least enough he could punish Cas for.

Sam debated the pros and cons of the places he had looked up as he started tying Dean up. Used the handcuffs that didn’t have a chain, he didn’t want there to be any give for Dean to be able to try and break. And did the same to Dean‘s ankles. Then, as a bit of overkill, he put a zip tie around Dean’s throat making it extremely hard for it to breathe but not  
impossible.

Sam smiled as he threw Dean over his shoulder and grabbed his bag before walking out the door. Cas was now dressed and in the front seat looking very worriedly at Dean. Sam ignored him and threw Dean on the floor of the back seat. Dean wasn’t gagged because with his breathing restricted it probably would’ve killed him.

“Now Cas…” Sam said sitting in the driver seat with his bag next to him. “Why don’t you sit up and play nice.” Sam grabbed his Knife, the one Dean who had never seen. He put the knife to Cas’s neck and sliced, a thin trail of blood appeared.  
“What’s to stop me from leaving now?” Castiel dared.  
“Your love for him. If you were on your own there was no way I could find you or get you to cooperate.” Sam said in a definite voice.

Sam had looked into places that were secluded. He debated the pros and cons of each place and had finally decided on a country house a few hours from where they were staying. Sam cranked up the radio and Cas sat there in a stony silence and listened to Dean's labored breathing. As long as Dean was struggling to breathe Cas knew he was alive.

Cas thought he might be able to pop back and get Dean then get away. Or at least if he was at full strength he could, but he was not and didn’t want to risk it and end up failing only to have Sam kill one of them… and with the Angel Blade Castiel had no clue who Sam would kill. Dean to spite Cas or Cas as punishment.

“So Castiel, I’ve decided I’m not going to hurt Dean. Well only when we first get there because I need to prove to both of you that I can and I will. But we’re going to play a game. I’m going to offer you a choice. Hurt you… or Dean? I will ask you and you have the choice. If it becomes too much just say Dean and I’ll hurt him instead. I give you my word I will not kill Dean. Even I’m not that crazy.” Sam smirked and looked over at Cas.

Cas looked straight ahead but said nothing. “Ahww, come on Cas this is a good deal.” Sam put his hand on Castiel’s knee. Sam patted his knee then smiled a wicked smile. The rest of the drive was quiet. Dean couldn’t wake up and Cas couldn’t sleep, Sam enjoyed the whole ride listening to the music he wanted to… it was the small victories.

A few hours later they arrived at the abandon house and Sam made Castiel get the bags as he grabbed his bag and Dean. Cas stopped in the front room and waited for Sam to come in.

Sam entered and smiled when the angel looked at him then looked away. “Put the bags in there then get back out here.” Sam instructed.

As Castiel did that Sam put Dean on the couch then cut the zip tie. Dean’s eyes fluttered a bit and his breathing became effective again but he didn’t wake up. He sat him up then screwed the cuffs into the wall above his head so Dean couldn’t move, and secured his feet to the floor.

“Castiel get me a beer.” Sam instructed as the angel walked back into the room. Cas did as he was told and grabbed one from the cooler. He brought it over to Sam and Sam proceeded to open and dump it over Dean. Dean woke up coughing.

“Damn it Sammy. When I get out of this I’m going to kill you myself.” Dean choked out.  
Sam grabbed Dean’s chin and forced him to look up at him, “Let’s make one thing exceedingly clear. It’s Sam. Not Sammy.”

Sam released Dean’s chin by throwing it to the side, “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, Cas come here.” Cas moved from his spot in the doorway to Sam’s side. Sam grabbed Cas’s hair and wrenched his head back, making him fall to his knees.

“Sam, stop it. You’ve already hurt him enough let him go.” Dean said through barely controlled rage. Sam just gave Dean that “lip out confused face with a headshake” he gave whenever he was very confused or hiding something. 

He threw Castiel forward and to avoid falling on his face Cas put up his to catch himself, but the fall lurched him forward too much for him. He slid into Dean’s legs and laid there. “Good just stay there for a minute I need to angel lock this place.”

“Cas? You conscious?” Dean whispered when Sam walked back out to the car.  
“Uhh… yeah.”Cas answered getting on all fours.  
“You have to get out of here. I’ll be fine; Sam won’t kill me, even this Sam. But once Sam angel locks this place you won’t be able to leave. Please.” Sam walked back in and Cas just shook his and sat next to Dean’s legs.

It didn’t take long for Sam to complete the signs. “There, now we are all so cozy. And now, Cas get away from Dean, now.” Sam said. He didn’t want to force Castiel at first. He wanted to make Cas think he had a choice and could punish Dean if he didn’t move.

Castiel moved away from Dean, staying on his knees. “Good boy. Now Dean we are going to play a game. But as of now you are just going to sit there.” Sam reared back and punched Dean in the face, once, twice, and three times for luck.

“There… that will bruise nicely and I didn’t break any bones did I?” Sam felt Dean’s cheeks, “No, nothing is broken now for the game. Cas come over here now. I want to know you or Dean.” Sam said smirking.

“Me, of course.” Cas said scowling.  
“I was hoping you would say that.” Sam said reaching for knife.  
“What is this? What are you talking about? What game? Answer me!” Dean screamed at them.

“Well you see Dean I ask Cas and then, depending on who he picks, I get to indulge some fantasies.” Sam smiled grabbing Cas by his hair pulling him to his feet.  
“Hell No! Cas say me! You don’t deserve this!” Dean yelled.  
“Dean shut up and let this Sam do whatever.” Cas said wincing and turning away from Dean to face Sam. 

Sam smirked and brought the knife up to the collar of his shirt. Then he brought the knife down slicing through his shirt. He then proceeded to push off his shirt and jacket letting them fall to the floor. Dean kept screaming at Sam to stop and at Cas to pick him instead.

“Hmm… look your stab wound is healed… I’m sure your other wounds have healed too.” Sam smirked then cupped Cas behind the neck and smashed his mouth against Cas’s. Dean went silent and Castiel went stiff. Sam bit Cas’s bottom lip making him yelp. Sam moaned into the kiss and Dean regained his wits about him.

“Sam you son of a bitch I will kill you myself!” Dean shouted.  
“Why would you do that? Besides it’s not like we ever stay dead. It’s not even a real threat anymore” Sam said pulling back but keeping a hand on the back of Cas’s neck.  
“Because you are hurting Cas! Soul or not that’s wrong! And I’m sure I could make you stay dead.” Dean said in disbelief that he had to actually explain that.

“You won’t because you believe you can bring back Sammy. You can’t but you think you can and that will keep me alive until I get away. Which shouldn’t be hard considering your tied up and Cas is almost helpless.” Sam said with a chuckle. “You know this is your fault Dean, right?” Sam said suddenly.

“W-what?!” Dean sputtered.  
“Dean, don’t listen to him.” Cas said twisting to see Dean.  
“Ah-ah-ah. No looking at Dean during the explanation.” Sam said yanking on Castiel’s chin to make him face forward.  
“Dean you love Cas. Cas loves you. I was jealous… well maybe that’s not the right word but anyways I wanted Cas and I took him. I’ll admit I got a little rough but I love the way,” Sam quickly turned Cas around to face Dean, “he looks in pain.” 

Sam pulled Cas’s hair wrenching his head to the side to bite his neck. Cas whined a bit but stayed still. “You must love him a lot, Cas.” Sam said ‘Cas’ with a sneer. “You see Dean by this time the last time we met Castiel was already begging. I like him begging.” 

“Cas… I’m going to get you out of this and then I’m going to make it up to you.” Dean swore looking straight at Sam.  
“Good for you Dean. Keep your spirits up but as for now… Dean or you?” Sam asked smirking.  
“Me. Always me. Just stop asking.” Cas said through teeth gritted in pain because Sam still had a hand in his hair.

“Fine, then this will be fun.” Sam said at the same time Dean said, “I won’t let him do that.”  
“It’s my choice Dean not yours.” Castiel growled.  
“Don’t listen to him. I won’t hurt him if you beg for me.” Sam said turning Cas back around to face him then forced him to his knees.

“Cas don’t you dare beg for him not for me. I’m not worth that.” Dean said.  
“Dean stop struggling.” Cas said from the ground.  
“Like hell I’m going to!” Dean yelled struggled even harder.  
“You’re bleeding. Stop injuring your wrist more. Sam let me heal him.” Cas said.

“Beg for me.” Sam said with a shrug.  
“Please. Please Sam let me heal him. Then I’ll do what you want.” Cas said and had no time to brace before Sam backhanded him sending him sprawling.  
“No. No ‘thens’. You do what I say and if I let you then you do what you want. But for now beg for me.” Sam placed a foot on Castiel’s chest to keep him on the ground.  
“Please Sam, let me heal Dean. I’ll do whatever you say anyway but I would like to heal him before that. Please… Just don’t let Dean hurt himself more.” 

“Your right, that’s my job.” Sam said stepping down harder on Cas’s chest. “But I’ll let you do that.” Sam let Cas up and he went over to dean who had been struggling and muttering curses the whole time, most at Sam and some at Castiel.

Cas touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead, despite Dean jerking away, healing him instantly.  
“Now, even though I find your curses and threats entertaining, I also find them annoying. So…” Sam went into the kitchen. 

“Grab my phone. Call Bobby. Leave it on and put it back in my pocket.” Dean whispered to Cas who was still standing in front of him. Castiel looked at him and then to the kitchen and quickly did as he was told. 

“Bobby, don’t say anything, just listen and stay on the phone. Sam’s gone crazy and kidnapped us.” Dean whispered into the phone before Cas put the phone back in Dean’s pocket.  
“Keep Sam talking and try to get Sam to say where we are.”  
“Dean what’s going on?” Bobby said through the phone.  
“Shhhh… Bobby shut up and listen then find us!” Dean whispered loudly before Sam walked back into the room. 

“Got a gag for you.” Sam held up the cloth napkin, “I love when people leave useful stuff around.” Sam smiled and innocent smile.  
“Yeah so where did they leave it? You know where are we?” Dean urged.  
“Why does that matter? It can’t help you, so why worry?” Sam asked with a shrug. “Now open up.” Sam put the napkin up to Dean’s mouth, pushing Castiel out of the way. 

Dean jerked his head to the side pressing his lips together. “Mmm—mmm” Dean muttered, not opening his mouth.  
“Com’on Dean open up… No? Alright then.” Sam said shrugging. He turned on his heel and punch Cas in the jaw knocking him over.  
“No!” Dean yelled as Sam started kicking Cas in the chest and stomach. Cas’s breath left in in a woosh and he couldn’t regain a breath.

Sam stopped kicking, breathing deeply, “Now will you open up?”  
“Fine. But Just stop hurting him.” Dean said opening his mouth.  
“Not going to happen” Sam said stuffing the napkin into Dean’s mouth. Cas got to his knees, coughing. 

Cas muttered something neither of the brothers could here.  
“What was that?” Sam asked wrenching Cas’s head up to look him in the face.  
“I said letting him go would be easier. He,” Sam jerked Cas’s head and Cas clinched his jaw and let out a breath, “wouldn’t get in your way.” 

“No. I don’t want Dean to go get help. I would have to cut our time together short.” Sam said then started pulling Cas to the other side of the room. Sam pulled Cas up to his feet and grabbed his arm wrenching it behind him. Cas cried out as did Dean, although his sounds were muffled.

Sam pressed Cas into one of the sigils on the wall. Cas screamed and tried to get away. Sam pulled him off the wall then he slammed him back on the wall. He cried out and thrashed against Sam, but the bigger man held him against the wall before letting him drop.

Cas slid down the wall and stayed on the ground, breathing heavily. On his face and bare chest were the sigils burned into his flesh. He shut his eyes against the pain. Dean’s wrists were bloody again and he was crying, although if it was for Cas or the pain Sam wasn’t sure. 

“Hey Dean… how long has your phone been on? Was it when I went into the kitchen?” Sam said smirking at the terrified look on Dean’s face. Sam went over and got out Dean’s phone, “Bobby, that you?” 

“Sam, I know where you are. Don’t kill them.” Bobby said in a grief stricken voice.  
Nodding Sam said, “Traced the call? Good. Then that means I have six hours until you get here. See you then or maybe not.” Sam shut the phone ending the call. Sam then opened the phone and snapped it.

“Now it looks like I’m on the clock now. By the way very good Cas. I honestly didn’t think you would be fast enough. I’m honestly impressed. But now time to punish you.” Sam took out the Knife and Cas, who had been peaking up at Sam, whimpered and moved closer the wall curling into a ball.

Sam grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and dragged him into the center of the room. He rolled Cas over on his stomach.  
“No please… please Sam.” Cas whimpered.  
“Shhhh—shhh—shh—shhh.” Sam put a knee on Cas’s back to keep him down. “That’s my boy. Beg for me.”  
The whole time Dean was yelling and glowering at Sam.

Sam pressed the Knife to the bottom of the back of Cas’s skull. He pressed down and Cas took a sharp intake of breath but didn’t move too much.  
“Struggle for me Cas. Struggle.” Sam said in a seductive voice. Cas tried to get away by bucking what little he could and trying to crawl away.

Sam released a bit of pressure on his knee allowing Cas to crawl a bit without moving the Knife. It made a light incision for the base of his head to the bottom of the neck. Cas whined and stopped moving.  
“Good boy.” Sam said. He started petting Cas’s hair but all Castiel could do was press his cheek into the cool floor. 

“Now stay down or I’ll hurt Dean.” Sam said standing up, Castiel just laid there. Sam started cutting of Cas’s pants. Dean screamed and Cas whimpered but didn’t pull away. “I was right… you have healed.” Sam said once the pants were off. 

Dean’s whole demeanor changed. His face drained of color and he went still.  
“Don’t move. I’ll be right back. I’m not actually going anywhere.” Sam stood and quickly undressed himself. He was half hard and quickly worked himself into full hardness. 

“Because I’m a nice guy I’m gonna lose lube. And you know what a good lubricant is? Blood. But Cas you’ve been through enough how about Dean donate some blood for you?” Sam said walking over to Dean with the Knife. He grabbed Dean’s arm and put the blade to his arm. Dean started jerking his arm away, cutting it in the process.

“Sam, no. You said you wouldn’t hurt him.” Cas said from the ground, not risking getting up.  
“I won’t kill him. Promise.” Sam said cutting Dean’s arm deeper. Sam cupped his hand under the cut and caught the blood. He started stroking himself with the blood. He did that a few times before coating his hands then he walked over to Cas.

He brutally thrust one finger in then another followed by a third. After a few seconds he pulled out then line himself up and thrust in up to the hilt. Castiel cried out and Sam moaned while Dean screamed furiously, although his voice was going hoarse. 

Sam set a punishing pace while Cas tried to adjust as quickly as he could but it was too fast and he couldn’t move to fit. Sam moaned and leaned forward and bit Cas’s neck. He yelped and Sam bit down harder. Sam’s movements became erratic and he let go of Cas’s neck to let out a long moan before he climaxed.

He fell forward onto Cas, crushing the smaller man and further damaging his broken and bruised ribs. Cas was crying silently by now and taking shallow breaths. He looked at Dean who was still trying to break free. 

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas mouthed.  
Dean said something like ‘Not your fault’.  
“I love you.” Cas whispered.  
‘I love you too’ Dean said although it was muffled.

“I told you. I love being right.” Sam said pulling out and standing up.  
“Love being right about what?” Crowley said coming up behind Sam, who whipped around at the voice. “Whoa! Big boy aren’t you? Looks like Castiel know that.” Crowley said looking at Castiel’s bleeding ass.

“How the hell did you get here?!” Sam demanded. “It was Bobby wasn’t it.”  
“Yeah, how could you do this Sam?” Bobby asked stepping from behind the demon.  
“Looks like Squirrel is trying to say something.” Crowley pulled Dean’s gag.  
“He’s done it before. He’s hurt Cas before. He said it was punishment.” Dean said in a rush.

“I’m right here.” Sam said opening his arms, he started to go towards Cas.  
“Stay right there.” Crowley said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Sam, Sam stopped.  
Bobby went over and unlocked Dean’s chains. Dean in turned dropped right tow Cas. He grabbed Cas’s coat and Sam curled his lip and tilted a bit like it did when he was annoyed.

“Cas… you ok? Stupid question I know you’re not. I’m so sorry Cas.” Dean said softly holding him.  
“It’s not your fault.” Cas whispered back.  
“Hey, I’m right here.” Sam said bringing everyone’s attention back to him.  
“Your right. Cas? You got enough juice to get you and Dean back?” Crowley asked shrugging when Dean gave him a hard look.

“Yeah… I think so…” Castiel said in a breathy voice.  
“If you’re not back in ten minutes I’m sending Crowley back here to get you.” Bobby said in a hard fatherly voice.  
“I’m not your taxi service.” Crowley said keeping the gun level with Sam’s forehead.  
“Nope but you are going to do this cause eventually you’ll need us.” Bobby said keeping an eye on Sam but glanced at Crowley.

“Cas will get us back. We’ll be fine. Just go.” Dean growled.  
“Fine. See you soon.” Crowley said walking over to Sam.  
“See ya later Castiel.” Sam smirked as he, Bobby, and Crowley disappeared.

“I’m so sorry Cas. How could I have let this happen?” Dean asked kissing Cas’s head.  
“Dean it’s not your fault. Please know that.” Cas said making Dean look him in the face.  
“I know that… but it is in Sam’s mind. He—he blamed me.” Dean said starting to cry.  
“Don’t – Don’t cry Dean.” Cas said wiping away his tears. “I love you.” 

“Cas don’t.” Dean started but Cas cut him off.  
“I do please Dean don’t take it for more than it is if you don’t feel the same way.” Cas said looking away.  
“I love you. I do Cas don’t ever let anyone change that and I’ll be here for your recovery.” Dean said as he captured Cas’s mouth in a gentle kiss. “But let’s take it slow. You need to heal. I’ll help you and I won’t rush you. Now can you get us back to Bobby’s?”  
“Yeah.” Cas said and they were at Bobby’s.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked immediately.  
“Panic Room, we’ve got him tied down… Don’t worry Dean we’ll fix him. Or…” Bobby said.  
“Or what!? We kill him? Bobby and I’m so sorry Cas, baby, but I can’t. We’ll think of something." Dean said still holding Castiel. 

“Ok, ok. Just help fix up Cas and we’ll think of something else.” Bobby said. Dean nodded and took Castiel upstairs. He then started fixing up Cas… And he hasn’t stopped being there since then…

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hope you like this part of the Sam Not Sammy Universe. I want to mention everytime Sam says "Cas" it's mockingly because that's Dean's nickname for him. But now I have a question. I was thinking of doing more in this set. I was thinking of doing one where in a moment of weakness Dean let's Crowley have Sam to punish. Give me your thoughts I can change the person punishing Sam if people have better ideas. Another one after that when Sam gets his soul back and remembers and tries to make it up to Castiel, who is starting to heal. Both could and probably would have Destiel content. I actually ended this much nicer than I meant to. Destiel wasn't supposed to be in it at all... but oh well Lucas and Roxanne love them together. Or if you guys have a request for a story in this set just tell me and I'll do my best.


End file.
